Número
by endora89
Summary: Afrodita y Milo reían con cada paso que daban, habían salido del club e iban rumbo al estacionamiento, daban algunos trompicones ya que llevaban algunas copas encima. Acababan de conocerse y después de bailar descaradamente un par de canciones habían decidido "conocerse mejor." AU Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. Esta historia es Yaoi (chico/chico) si este genero no es de tu agrado, te invito a dar marcha atrás y buscar algo que te guste. Pero si por el contrario eres fujoshi o fudanshi, vienbenido y disfruta de la lectura.  
_

 **Número**

Afrodita y Milo reían con cada paso que daban, habían salido del club e iban rumbo al estacionamiento, daban algunos trompicones ya que llevaban algunas copas encima. Acababan de conocerse y después de bailar descaradamente un par de canciones habían decidido "conocerse mejor".

Fueron hacia un rincón poco iluminado donde estaba estacionado un coche que les serviría para que ningún curioso los descubriera en su "socialización".

Milo tomo por la cintura a su amante y lo beso atrayendo su cuerpo hacia sí, sintiendo la excitación de Afrodita a través de le ropa, esto hizo que el joven diera un gemido de anticipación y acercando su propio miembro a la cadera del otro se froto sensualmente.

Afrodita bajo una de sus manos de la nuca del chico acariciando el pecho y el abdomen hasta llegar a la zona de sus pantalones donde quiso desabrochar el cinturón, Milo lo detuvo gentilmente apartándolo suavemente.

-Espera… -dijo jadeando un poco.

El mayor se desubico un poco, pero en seguida sintió a su amante acercarse de nuevo a su cuerpo, sintió los húmedos labios de este besar su cuello, pasar la lengua por su manzana de Adán, mientras las hábiles manos bajaban de sus hombros a su cintura nuevamente apretándola con deseo, las manos fueron hacia su trasero y lo apretaron con algo de fuerza, Milo le sonrió pícaramente y bajo su rostro hacia los pantalones blancos que cubrían la notoria erección de su amante.

Con un movimiento algo torpe debido al alcohol y la calentura, desabrocho el pantalón bajando el zíper descubriendo ante sí unos bóxer blancos entallados los cuales bajo también. Ahora tenía el campo libre para tocar ese redondo trasero que llamo su atención nada más verlo pasar ante él. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo apretó de nuevo, Afrodita no pudo reprimir un gemido.

En su campo de visión quedo extremadamente cerca la erección de su amante, unos suaves vellos color turquesa asomaban, la tomo entre sus manos y le dio unas suaves jaladas, solo para estimularlo un poco más, su boca dio un lametón a la punta, que había comenzado a gotear, Milo saboreo el pre semen, introdujo el miembro esta vez por entero en su boca y comenzó a hacer movimientos rítmicos, succionando y ayudándose con sus dedos, lamio toda la extensión de suave y ardiente piel, se sentía invadido por ese sabor y ese olor tan particular de su amante.

Afrodita llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza del chico instándolo a no parar, había echado su cabeza hacia atrás y hablado en un idioma que Milo no reconoció. Sentía como la húmeda boca lo estaba llevando al éxtasis con esos descarados movimientos, podía escuchar como soltaba suspiros y gemidos cada que saboreaba su miembro, ese pequeño descarado estaba disfrutando mamársela y eso sólo lo calentó más. Levanto la cabeza y después bajo la mirada, pudo ver al chico muy concentrado en lo que hacía, con su mano libre lo tomo por la barbilla instándolo a mirarlo, lo cual hizo. Le lanzo la mirada más cachonda que sabía hacer y Afrodita le sonrió de la forma más perversa que conocía.

Sabían que terminaría pronto, los testículos de Afrodita estaban duros y su miembro se había hinchado más, quiso apartar a Milo, pero este se negó, al fin sintió en su boca como las venas se hinchaban más y el semen salía a chorros, intento tragarlo todo, pero un poco salió por la comisura de sus labios. Afrodita sabia dulce con un pequeño toque salado, casi como una exótica fruta.

Sacando un pañuelo limpio lo que salió de su boca.

-¿Quieres continuar? –propuso el mayor.

-Claro…

El móvil de Milo sonó.

-Disculpa… -pulso la pantalla para responder- Hola… si, aquí sigo… ¿tu dónde estás? Si… bueno, no sé. Espera, te veo en un momento. –colgó- Han llegado por mi…

-No te preocupes –Afrodita estaba terminando de acomodarse la ropa.

-Ey… Afrodita! –escucho la voz de su amigo.

-¿DM?

-Si… Shura y yo de repente ya no te vimos ¿Todo bien? –desde donde estaba parado podía ver a Afrodita, quien parecía estar solo.

-Sí, todo bien.

Milo se levantó y saludo a DM con la mano, el hombre sonrió con perspicacia y devolvió el saludo.

-Ya nos vamos, Shura acaba de recibir llamada, entra temprano mañana al trabajo, te esperamos dentro.

-Bien…

Esperaron a que DM se adelantara y caminaron de nuevo hacia el club.

-¿Continuaremos? –pregunto Milo algo inseguro.

-Si tú quieres…

-¡Claro! Sólo arreglare un asunto en la entrada ¿vale?

-Bien, estaremos en la barra pagando… yo pagare lo tuyo, no te preocupes por eso.

-Está bien, no tengo cuenta que pagar, todo lo estaba pidiendo en la barra. – Tropezó en un escalón- creo que no se me bajo el alcohol –se echó a reír seguido por Afrodita.

Milo camino rumbo a la salida, pero decidió desviarse al baño a lavarse la cara, seguro se notaba que había estado haciendo travesuras, ya se inventaría algo para zafarse de dar explicaciones.

Afrodita, DM y Shura pagaron la cuenta de las bebidas y el estacionamiento, Shura fue a por el auto, para irse lo más pronto posible, a última hora le habían llamado para que llegara más temprano al Bufete de abogados, sería una larga y pesada mañana.

-¿Tu amigo se queda, o se va con nosotros?

-Se va.

-Mi casa no es un motel, para que te lo sepas.

-Pues parece y de mala muerte a demás –le lanzo una mirada desdeñosa.

-Ya, ya perdón. –sonrió.

-Está bien, nos pueden dejar en algún motel de camino al departamento.

-Vale… Aunque me podría quedar en la sala mientras follan.

-Qué lindo de tu parte, pero Shura necesita dormir lo más que pueda.

-Te extrañaremos en la cama preciosura –dijo teatralmente.

-Lo sé, pero tendrán que vivir sin mí una noche.

DM recibió un mensaje de Shura.

-Ya está en la entrada vámonos.

-No veo a Milo…

-¿Te dijo dónde estaría?

-Tenía un asunto que arreglar…

-Vamos a la salida, y vemos si nos lo encontramos por allí.

-Bien.

Caminaron por el lugar, pero no vieron al chico por ningún lado y en la puerta solo estaba un chico de cabello largo y cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? Vámonos. –dijo Shura al verlos salir- ¿Y tu amigo?

-Quien sabe, quizá se tuvo que ir. Vámonos.

-¿Quieres que lo esperemos?

-No. Vámonos.

Se sintió algo irritado y entro al auto azotando la puerta, ninguno hizo comentario alguno, no querían enfrentarse al mal humor de su amigo.

Milo salió del baño y fue hacia la barra, pero no encontró a Afrodita o a sus amigos y la mesa en que estos estaban sentados minutos antes ya se había ocupada por otras personas. Camino hacia la puerta y no los vio, al que vio con toda claridad fue a su amigo, quien lo había ido a buscar molesto por que salió a beber solo y en día laboral.

-Hola…

-Vámonos.

-Espera ¿no viste salir a tres chicos? En específico a uno de cabello largo color turquesa… muy lindo.

-¿Iba con un chico alto de cabello corto muy serio y con otro con cara de pandillero?

-¡Si!

-Se fueron hace unos diez minutos ¿Por qué?

-No… por nada, vámonos. –sonaba decepcionado. _"debí pedirle su número"_ pensó.

A la mañana, Afrodita despertó y se metió a bañar. Recordó a Milo… a la boca de Milo. _"¿Por qué se habría ido así?"._

Salió de bañarse ya vestido con una camisa blanca y unos jeans de mezclilla. Tomo un café con DM y después como no estaba de humor decidió irse a su casa, además que necesitaba ver que su gato estuviese bien.

-Extrañando a tu amiguito de anoche –pregunto mientras veía a su amigo ponerse una chaqueta negra.

-Algo así… ¿Nos veremos esta noche?

-Yo te llamo, le preguntare a Shura.

-Ya deberían casarse, ustedes dos.

-¿Celoso?

-Para nada.

Abrió la puerta del departamento.

-¿Quieres volver a ese club para ver de nuevo a tu amiguito? Ese… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Milo…

-Sí, ese. –hizo un ademan con la mano.

-No lo sé… Nos vemos. -Salió- Debí pedirle su número.

-¡Nos vemos!

Escucho una voz conocida, levanto la mirada y lo vio delante de él. Ambos se sorprendieron de encontrarse frente a frente.

-Milo…

-Ey, te olvidaste esto –un chico de cabello verde salió detrás de Milo y de dio su móvil.

-Gracias…

-Entiendo. –Afrodita camino hacia las escaleras. _"Una aventura de una noche típico. Un asunto que arreglar, claro."_

-Espera… -Milo lo alcanzo, estaban en un cuarto piso- Dame tu número.

Afrodita levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-No es lo que crees. Es solo un amigo. Me quede con él porque su casa está cerca y yo no llevaba suficiente dinero encima para pagar taxi, ya no había servicio en el tren. ¿Vives aquí?

-No, es la casa de un amigo –vale, tal vez el crío decía la verdad- ¿Por qué desapareciste anoche?

-No desaparecí, fui al baño a refrescarme un poco y cuando salí ya no estaban. Así que me vine a con Camus. Él tiene el turno vespertino y casi me mata por llamarlo para que fuera a por mí después de su trabajo.

El departamento frente al de DM tenía un par de semanas de haber sido ocupado, había estado mucho tiempo vacante y Afrodita había pensado en rentarlo, pero aun no permitían mascotas ahí y Shura tenía un loro también. El único más solo que el perro era DM.

-¿Me darás tú número?

Afrodita dicto los dígitos y Milo marco para asegurarse que el suyo quedase grabado también.

-Soy Milo Papadopoulos. Y soy enfermero, por cierto. –Afrodita lo miro con asombro, no tenía pinta de enfermero sinceramente.

-Afrodita Andersson, profesor de Literatura.

-Que sorpresa… -puso una mano en su barbilla ocultando su sonrisa " _me tire a un profesor"_ \- Salgamos…

-¿Cómo?

-Yo te llamo, Profesor Andersson. –Se inclinó y beso esos labios que en la luz del día eran más hermosos.

Afrodita vio al chico dar media vuelta y caminar rumbo a la estación del tren, ciertamente era más guapo que como lo había percibido en el club. Y tenía mejor cuerpo del que recordaba. Vale, el chico le interesaba y no se lo iba a negar. Saldría con él.

Afrodita recibió un whatsapp _"Hola"_ sonrió _"nos acabamos de despedir"_ contesto _"Pues ya te extraño, y ahora que tengo tu numero aprovechare…"_

Fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer, los comentarios son bienvenidos, ya que me ayudan a mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2 Bonus

Bonus:

Camus se quedó mirando como Milo iba detrás del hombre que reconoció como "el chico lindo de cabello turquesa".

DM abrió la puerta de su departamento cuando escucho varias voces fuera, en especial la de Afrodita.

Vio a su amigo bajar por las escaleras seguido del chico con el que había estado "entretenido" la noche pasada, al parecer era pequeño el mundo y más la ciudad, venírselo a encontrar justo en su edificio, sonrió. Afrodita se había visto muy interesado en ese muchacho.

-Hola –saludo al ver a Camus. No había visto a su vecino desde que se mudase, su trabajo lo mantenía ocupado todo el día, además de que pasaba la mayoría de las noches en el apartamento de Shura, el cual quedaba más cerca de su trabajo en una agencia de publicidad.

El chico le regreso el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza _"genial el pandillero es mi vecino…"_


End file.
